femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Eden Taylor (Instant Star)
'Eden Taylor '(Katrina Matthews) is a minor recurring villainess from Season One of Instant Star. She was the runner-up of the first season of the fictionalized television singing competition Instant Star, with main protagonist Jude Harrison being named the winner. Shortly after the competition, Eden quickly became a scorned and bullying rival towards Jude, with this rivalry beginning in episode 1.02, "Come As You Are". During the episode, Jude went with her manager Tommy Quincy and her friends to a party at the home of Darius Mills (Tommy's old producer). There, Jude ran into Eden, who was quick to boast about how she was confident that she would win a magazine cover shoot that was originally Jude's. Eden later insulted Jude while talking with a group of people, referring to her as a "one-hit wonder waiting to happen". Eden also later got into a fight with Jude's sister Sadie as she drunkenly came to her sister's defense, which culminated in Sadie backhanding Eden before being dragged away by Jude. Eden's rivalry increased in episode 1.08, "Unsweet Sixteen", where it was revealed in the episode's climax that Eden had begun dating Shay Mills, Darius' son and Jude's boyfriend, with the reveal coming when Eden walked into the room as Shay was breaking up with Jude, smirking as Jude's emotional breakdown was captured on live television. In Eden's final episode, "All Apologies", Jude was frustrated to see that Eden had targeted her using the tabloids, claiming that the reason she had to cancel a tour was because Jude was stalking her. She later learned that she and Eden were set to sing a duet for an upcoming charity event, which Jude would only agree to do if Eden apologized to her for stealing Shay from her. Eden initially refused, but reluctantly agreed once she learned that she wouldn't be able to perform without Jude. Before their performance, Eden began her apology, only for the spiteful villainess to turn it into an insult against Jude, while boasting about Shay choosing her over Jude. Afterwards, when Jude confronted her, the evil Eden accused Jude of playing the victim to damage her reputation and callously disregarded her heartbreak over Shay's betrayal. Afterwards, Jude stormed off and went to settle a feud she had been having with her friend Kat Benton, leaving Eden to be humiliated during her now solo performance. Trivia * Eden Taylor is the first villainess of Instant Star. Quotes * "All I'm saying is that some of us are just a little....realer than others. I mean, take...Jude! Jude and me, for example. I've been working towards this my entire life. Don't get me wrong, I mean, this whole "sad girl with guitar" routine, it's a great marketing angle, stellar! I totally understand why you won over me. But beneath that bad attitude and discount fashions, you're just a one-hit wonder waiting to happen, Jude. Everybody knows it, but you." (Eden's bitter tirade against Jude) * "I'd just like to say, well, I'm sorry, Jude. I'm sorry you're a played out rock cliché, and I'm ''really ''sorry about Shay. I guess he likes his women to be, well....women." (Eden's "apology" to Jude) * (Jude: "What's your problem!?") My problem is you always playing the sulky victim and making me look like the bad guy! (Jude: "What!? You stole my boyfriend on national TV, you're the bad guy!") Oh, please, you dated Shay for like two months! I've had longer colds; get over it!" (Eden's callous disregard over stealing Shay from Jude) Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Show Business Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Humiliated